Even Angels Fall
by Parasite Eve
Summary: Just when you thought everything would be okay, you learn even angels fall, and there will always be someone there to pick up the shattered pieces. R
1. My Angel

1. My Angel

Penelope Garcia sat in her comfy chair with her babies surrounding her. The computer screens blaring at her as she typed furiously on her keyboard. She was trying to keep her mind occupied. She couldn't think of her hot piece of chocolate thunder at that moment; she had work. But she just couldn't stop. She couldn't stop thinking about their friendship, and their playful bantering was practically over. Derek Morgan had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had started dating Tamara Barnes, a young sexy woman who had lost her brother on a case that had happened almost a year ago. She had just wished he believed her when she said that Tamara was latching onto him because he was the closest thing to cling to in her time of need. Her Adonis was just a pawn in the little tramp's games in taking his heart then tearing it out later.

His shocking rage, and quick retaliation when she had confronted him about it tore apart her heart. She just didn't understand why he couldn't take her advice. She was losing her best friend; her hot stuff; her reason for coming to work every damn fucking day was slipping away, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. They used to talk about everything, now it was nothing except the few chit chat's here and there when he was away on a case. Garcia wiped away a stray tear from her face before getting back to work, pulling up everything Hotch needed from her. She took in a deep breath and turned her attention to the phone, pressing the talk button and slipped her headset on."Speak to me gorgeous," she had always knew when it was Derek on the other end, how? Call it a woman's intuition.

"Garcia, you're going to make my lady jealous if you keep talking like that." his voice sent shivers down her spine and sparked that pool within her abdomen, but she brushed it aside. She almost wanted to snort, but held that back and rolled her eyes before she put on a playful smirk, and licked her bright red lips.

"Well, my vision, you know she wouldn't ever find out about lil' ol' us unless you tattle." she snickered.

"Baby girl don't make me come home and give you your well-deserved spanking." Morgan teased.

"Oh don't forget my love, its not a punishment if I like it!" Penelope retorted."Now tell me, I the all knowing Oracle of Quantico, shall make your every fantasy come true."

"Maybe later Garcia, right now I need information on a suspect named Rodney Crawford."

Garcia swung herself around in her chair, unhooking her legs from their crossed position, and grinned as she quickly opened up every file on the unsub requested by her stud."What would you like to know, my darling? The fact he was arrested for possession, selling narcotics to minors, armed burglary, or the assault charge he has against him for battering his ex-girlfriend almost to death?" Penelope grinned. She leaned back in her chair and played with her pen, completely proud of herself.

"You're a Goddess, see you soon." Morgan smiled.

"Promise?" Garcia bit her lip and smiled weakly to herself.

"You know it sexy."

"Morgan, now is when you hang up handsome. You wouldn't want me to send this conversation to your real _baby girl_ now would you?" Pen asked, Morgan laughed on the other line. She could almost see him shaking his head, giving that beautiful smile that could stop any heart.

"Talk to you soon, silly girl." that was the last thing Morgan said before he hung up.

The newly auburn techie listened to the beeping for a few seconds longer before hanging up her end. She took off her headset, setting it down and closed her eyes. They was the first time they bantered in almost a month. Suddenly, the ache in her chest eased jut slightly. She knew it would eventually come back full force, but she couldn't stop it. She knew the ache wouldn't ever cease until her hero wasn't with Tamara Barnes. Penelope took in a deep breath. It hurt to breathe. Derek Morgan, her angel, was with someone and it wasn't her.


	2. I couldn't face life without your light

2. I couldn't face a life without your light

Hanging up to Penelope Garcia was like jamming a knife into his chest. Derek Morgan knew something was up with his baby girl. She had never sounded so hurt in his life, even though she tried masking it. All he wanted to do was fly back home to Quantico and figure out who hurt his baby girl, and if Tamara had talked to Penelope and said something to her about their little pet names for each other. It was all fun and games, but it felt like slap in the face when Pen said "his real baby girl." She knew for a fact she was his first and only baby girl, no one else, not even Tamara could take that place. He never referred to his girlfriend as baby girl that name was only reserved for Penelope Garcia; his best friend, and co-worker.

"Morgan?" a female voice pulled him from his thoughts. He tensed and turned around, shoving his phone in his pocket to see who was calling his name. He sighed when he saw the short blond behind him."JJ, don't do that. You caught me off guard." he rubbed his face.

"Sorry," she bit her lip. She knew something was up, or else Morgan wouldn't be so jumpy.

"Do you know what's going on with Garcia? She didn't sound like herself on the phone. She tried hiding it, but I could tell. She's always like an open book."

"That's our Penelope, but no Morgan I don't know." the blue-eyed profiler knew she was lying, but if Derek couldn't figure out that their Pen was upset about him being with Tamara Barnes then he didn't deserve to know. "I'll talk to her when we get back, but until then don't worry about it. What did you find out on Crawford?" JJ wondered.

"Well, Garcia's sending what she found, but apparently he's got a nice little wrap sheet: armed burglary, possession, with a bit of assault and battery." Derek listed.

"Sounds like the profile," JJ said and sighed."I'll go tell Hotch what we got, you just get your head in the game Derek. Pen can wait, this case can't." she reminded.

"I know, I just.. I can't help it. I'm worried about her.' Derek groaned, and rubbed his face.

"I know, just don't do anything stupid, and stick to the case." she spoke softly and walked away.

Morgan sat down outside to clear his head. He really wished he was home. He didn't want to be there. He hated that his and Penelope's friendship was falling apart. It was partially his fault for pulling away from her, but he just, well he didn't know what was going on with him. Everything was changing, and everything was going down hill so fast. He didn't know what was going on. He was reacting differently, hell it was the first time him and Pen bantered in a long time. It used to be they bantered every damn day, but now it was clearly non-existent.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He was losing his best friend, and he wasn't stopping it. _How did things get so bad?_ He asked himself. _Why did I let it get this far?_

_**Six months ago...**_

"Can we talk?" he heard his baby girl's voice. Derek stopped, and turned around and looked at his blond, brown-eyed Goddess.

"Yeah, what's up Pen?" Derek asked and looked down at her. She looked so cute with her little black bow in her hair, her quirky glasses, the black shawl that hung over her shoulders and the white t-shirt. It was so Garcia, and that's what he loved about her.

"First off, I would like to say I love you, and I-I... the thing I love most about you is that you care about people..."

"Garcia, what's going on?" Derek asked frowning. He didn't know what his little computer genius was on about, but he didn't like it; not one bit.

"I think you need to cut contact with Tamara Barnes..." Penelope said bluntly and bit her lip as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Derek's frown deepened as he stood there and looked at Garcia more firmly."I didn't make contact with her, she came to the police station." he defended.

"Yeah, okay, now look me in the eye and tell me that when you get the first break in the case that you're not going to run to her and tell her the news yourself." Penelope pointed out and looked at Derek. She knew exactly what he was going to do. She wasn't stupid. She hadn't been volunteering to help families get through the grieving process for nothing.

"Penelope she just lost her brother; she just wants answers." Derek explained.

"Oh I get it, I volunteer counseling these families, I think I know what she's going through." Garcia spoke quickly, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Then where's this coming from?" he asked, his frown setting in more. Where was all of this coming from? Derek Morgan wasn't quite sure.

"Okay, let's just ignore the whole ethical dilemma 'cause that's just too, too big. Now, if you were to testify on this case; this whole thing would unravel if anyone found out that you were involved with a member of the victim's family."

_Score! hree for me, and zero for Mr. Derek Morgan,_ Penelope silently cheered herself on as she concluded her brilliant point. Maybe now her lovely angelfish would listen.

"Okay, woah, stop." Derek shook his head and looked at Garcia seriously."I love you, and I respect you, you know that," Pen almost grinned, almost, until he continued."But right now you're way out of bounds."

_Ouch. Knife right through the heart,_ Pen thought to herself as she looked at him shocked.

"I'm not involved." Derek threw the book down. He was done with their little heart to heart. Garcia stepped across that fine line. He then started to walk away from Garcia, hoping his baby girl would drop it.

But Garcia wasn't done yet. Oh no, she was on a mission."The team was here working on a case, and you're with her. You're involved."

"For your information, she lost it back at the station so I drove her home. End of story." Derek defended himself once more.

"But not for her Derek," Penelope sighed. She wanted to smack the gorgeous, stubborn, sculpted piece of perfection."She's so sad, and so confused, and so angry, and desperately looking for anyone to swoop in and make it all better. So unless you're all in, and going to be there through every stage of the grieving process, you're just giving her another reason to not trust the world." Garcia fought. She wanted him to see reason even if it was going to be the death of her.

"She's simply trying to understand why this happened," Derek was now defending Tamara. Garcia was far over the line and he wanted to leave it alone before he said something he was going to regret, but knowing his techie, she was going to keep going until she got her point across.

"There is no why, and she'll make herself crazy trying to find one!"

_**Present...**_

Sure he said they were good, but they weren't good after that, at least not completely. He was holding the event against her; even though, he didn't want to admit it. She was right though, he was now involved with someone from a case. Thankfully, the trial didn't last long since only one survived, and he had waited until after the trial to call Tamara for drinks. She was a nice woman, a gorgeous woman. His mother would like her, and maybe him and Tamara could have a life together, and maybe his mother would stop bugging him about grandchildren. But he couldn't see a future like that with her. The person he pictured bringing home to his mother wasn't the beautiful successful woman, who lost her brother, but the gorgeous light of his life; Penelope Garcia.

She was the first person he saw when he got back from cases, she was the first person he talked to on the phone when he arrived to his destination, she was the only person he got excited to hear the cheery voice. The ex-blond was his whole world, but she didn't want him like that. How could she? She had Kevin Lynch, well at least she did. Why their relationship fell through he didn't know, but he was perfect for her. The person she had most in common with, and they were happy. Well, at least it seemed like that to him.

Derek sighed as he looked at hiswatch and went back to the meeting room. They had a profile to give to the officers, and a case to crack. Sometimes he hated his job.


	3. I See a Halo Up Above You

3.I See a Halo Up Above You

Garcia popped the lollipop from her mouth as she stared at her computer screen. She let out a heavy sigh, and closed her eyes before e-mailing her newly found information to JJ and Hotch. Her phone started to ring, and speak of the devil her little blond pixie was calling her."Hello my love, speak to the all-knowing Goddess of Quantico, Virginia!"

"Pen, stop being so cheery. I know somethings wrong now tell me." Garcia groaned. Was she that bad at masking her feelings?

"God, I hate profilers..." she muttered in annoyance and sighed."Just wishing Derek Morgan would've listened to me when I tried being the voice of reason about him, and Ms. Tamara Barnes." the technical analyst grumbled.

"You know Morgan, Garcia. He's gotta learn the hard way. His hard head won't let him do it any other way. He has to learn like the rest of us by making mistakes. If he doesn't make them, and you're not around, how will he learn?" JJ said as she looked around, making sure Morgan was no where near the vicinity, so he wouldn't know she was talking to Garcia."I know you love him Pen, but he's going to do things his way, or no way right now. Give him time, he'll realize his mistake."

"What if he doesn't? What if he marries her, and has babies with her, and then he ends up like Hotch!" Garcia whined into her mic."JJ, I don't want my hot stuff to be a cynical bastard who lives at the BAU, and barely gets to see his kid, and never smiles unless something is really, really, really funny."

JJ bit her bottom lip, she looked around once more, and moved the hair from her face, tucking it securely behind her ear."Penelope, you know that won't ever happen."

"How do you know? This is the infamous Derek Morgan; my chocolate thunder; the very man I want to rip his clothes off, and devour his long, thick..."

"PENELOPE!" JJ shrieked as she almost dropped her phone."I _don't_ want to know about your sexual fantasies with Morgan!"

"Why not..." Pen pouted as she bit the cap of her pen. She was beginning to get hot from the images racing through her mind of the delicious profiler.

"Because he's _not_ my love interest." JJ explained and sighed with relief when the analyst stopped.

"Oh right, I forgot. Your love interest is the Profiler Spencer Reid, who's too much of a chicken shit to admit he loves you, so you're with Will and his sexy accent with you're adorable baby Henry, which you delightfully wish it was Reid's!" Penelope breathed after the word vomit she just spewed.

"I hate you," JJ sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You love me." Garcia sang.

"Yes, but I don't love you right now!" JJ chewed on her inner cheek and decided it was best to switch topics."Did you send us the information we needed?"

"Haha, duckling, I'm ten steps ahead of you, check your E-mails, and send everyone my love. Don't forget to come home in one piece, and unharmed!"

"We'll try Garcia." JJ smiled and hung up to her best friend. She sighed once more as her thoughts trailed off from her family to Spencer. She didn't understand why he never made the move, besides the baseball game those some odd years ago. But then again she knew why. Reid wasn't confident with feelings, but more with statistics, and science. She had Will now, and that was where she would stay. She loved Will, but there was still that piece of her heart that longed for a love she wouldn't ever have. A future she wouldn't ever attain. She was happy with Will, and that's all that mattered.

JJ ran her fingers through her blond hair and went back into the station. She had to relay information, and hopefully catch Crawford before the night was over.

* * *

Derek sat in his hotel room. It had been a long night. Thankfully Crawford was caught, and they were able to return to Quantico the next morning. He would be able to return to the BAU sometime in the afternoon the next day, and finally figure out what was wrong with Penelope Garcia. He wished Hotch would've allowed them to fly back that night, but he said they all deserved a night's worth of rest before heading back home.

Morgan stared at his phone for a good long five minutes. He knew he was supposed to call Tamara to let her know he would be back the next day, but he couldn't bring himself to call her. Derek Morgan sighed before picking up the phone and pressed the number 2 key on his speed dial. He lifted the phone to his ear and closed his eyes waiting for his Angel to pick up.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings...

"Good evening Angelfish!" Derek's heart swelled as he heard his baby girl's voice.

"Hey silly girl, just letting you know we're coming home tomorrow, so you should go home and get some sleep."

"Oh no, no, no Morgan. I am not leaving my babies until you are home safe, and sound." Garcia shook her head and licked her bright red lips."My job is never done here until you are home, and I get to give glorious hugs to my favorite, yet at times, most hated profilers!" she giggled.

Derek could only smile as he sighed again and rubbed the back of his head."You never cease to amaze me sexy." Derek chuckled softly.

"I know," Garcia beamed, he could practically hear it in her voice.

"Garcia, did Tamara talk to you by chance about our bantering?" Morgan asked.

"What? No why?" Penelope questioned and frowned, sitting up in her chair as she looked at her colorful toys.

"Just wondering," he answered and almost groaned, but stopped himself."I just wanted to know why you said my real baby girl, you know you're my only baby girl. Not even Tamara can take that away from you Pen."

Garcia almost cried at his words, key word there: almost."Aw, Mr. Morgan you're going to make my heart stop beating if you keep sweet talking me like that. Your girlfriend might get jealous, because you'll have to rush right home and revive me because I don't have any doctors on stand by!" Garcia teased.

"Don't tease me like that gorgeous, I'll have to punish you if you don't quit." Derek bantered right back.

"Oo spank me, spank me hard!" Garcia laughed.

"Now would I do anything less for my angel?" Derek asked and mentally smacked himself when he said '_his angel'._

Garcia's jaw dropped. His angel? When was she his angel? Sure he teased about her being his God given solace, but his angel? That was a first. It made her feel all gooey inside."Nope," she managed to get out."Listen, I'll let you get some sleep I'm sure you're exhausted, and you have to talk to Tamara don't you? Tell her you're on your way home. See you when you get here Derek! Buh-bye!" Garcia spun around in her chair, picking up the phone and slamming it back on the receiver. She eyed the phone. Wondering if he would call back, but suddenly thought against it.

Garcia could only let out a bubbly squeal as she danced in her chair before calming down."DC time, DC time... I need Decaf..." Garcia shook her head. She was definitely not expecting that one. It made her night.

She was definitely looking forward to Derek Morgan's return.


	4. She Can Be My Savior

4. She Can Be My Savior

Derek Morgan couldn't stop the smile on his face as the plane landed in Quantico, Virginia. His smile widened even more when they entered the BAU office, and was greeted by their ever loveable, ever bubbly, ex-blond technical analyst."Oh my loves! It's so good to see you home!" she praised them before giving them each a hug. He waited almost giddily as he was saved for last. His sexy woman's arms wrapped around his mid section and he couldn't help himself. He took in a deep breath of her delicious scent. Her shampoo was sweet, but not over powering... not like Tamara's. Penelope Garcia knew the right mix that made his blood boil."Hey there baby girl," he smiled and said ever so softly.

"Hey there handsome," she greeted him with her bright red lips spread wide in a large grin across her face. It was like they didn't need to say anything at all, where he felt awkward with what he had to say with Tamara; hell, he didn't know _what _to say 75% of the time he was with her.

The only thing that drew his eyes from his angel's face, and her arms, was the clearing of Hotch's throat."I believe everyone deserves some well needed rest. Take the rest of the week off, be back in on Monday. Garcia, you need the rest of us all, I'm sure your office wasn't very.."

"Hotch, angelfish, go see Jack." she smiled warmly and winked."I know he misses his father, I'll be fine. I have Special Agent Morgan to revive me with his deliciously sculpted body of the Gods."

Derek almost wanted to blush at her words, but he held them back. He realized that he needed to let go of Pen, but he couldn't find the will to do so."Yeah Hotch, you have better places to be, and so does JJ. You both have children at home, I think the rest of us can take care of ourselves." Derek agreed with Penelope.

Aaron Hotchner could only nod as he gave his team a small smile before leaving the office of the BAU to go home to his growing son. It seemed like yesterday Jack was only just a newborn, and now his boy was four, almost five-years-old. Rossi seemed to have followed him out and he gave the older man a look."Any bets to when Morgan dumps his latest fling and gets with our lovely analyst?" the older man asked.

Aaron only smirked and shook his head."I will place no bets on my agents love lives, but since you're asking... I'd give it three months." he chuckled before getting into the black SUV.

"I doubt that, I'll give it two weeks at the most." Rossi disagreed as he saw the events that had taken place in the BAU with the two agents."The heart wants what the heart wants."

"And the mind is a complicated mass old friend, and Penelope is a strong-minded stubborn woman, and Derek Morgan is a hard-headed narcissist, who will do anything to protect his feelings and his insecurities. It will take them much longer to become partners just on that fact alone. He believes the Analyst has no feelings for him, and she believes the same on her own side since he has Ms. Barnes."

"We are only human Aaron, I still say I'd give it two weeks, their sexual chemistry is hot enough to steam up my glasses, if I had any on." he smiled.

"Good-night, Dave." Hotch said as he closed began to close his door.

"Good-night Aaron," Rossi nodded his head before going back to his own vehicle.

"So hot-stuff, are we gonna go for a late night drink or does your girlfriend need to see you at home?" Garcia wondered and grinned smugly, nudging Derek.

"I would love a drink, I have plenty of time to spare before I have to get home to Tamara. We arrived sooner than expected, so spending time with my baby girl sounds very appetizing." he chuckled and held out his arm.

Penelope looked at him in fake amazement before locking her arm with him."Why Agent Morgan!" she teased and followed him out."Would you like to go in my baby, or your's?"

Derek laughed and smiled."Mine, I'll even be the gentlemen and pick you up in the morning to bring you back to Esther."

"If its all right, I'd like to join you guys as well. I seriously need a drink after this last case." Emily asked and walked up beside the duo.

"Oh of course! Threesome!" Garcia laughed and hooked her free arm with Prentiss's."On ward to the bar!"

"Silly girl," Morgan chuckled and shook his head."Are you sure you wanna come along Em?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't of asked, Morgan." Emily laughed and headed out with them."But the difference is I'll be taking _my_ car."

"Oo even better for us Angelfish, I give great road-head." Penelope smirked evilly at the tall hunk of man-meat.

"Oh God! Garcia, you just made me throw up in my mouth!" Prentiss gagged and covered her mouth.

"Alas! My life is next to complete! I made Prentiss regurgitate in her mouth! At least I know _something_ get's to you." Garcia snickered before looking at Derek."Now all I have left to do is get into the pants of my chocolate Adonis here; then and _only_ then will my life be complete, and I can die a happy woman!"

"Don't forget Pen, Morgan is a taken man!" Prentiss teased.

Penelope pouted her brown eyes darkening at the truth."Oh don't worry I know, but as the only saying goes. What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Derek looked at the red-head on his arm and groaned inwardly. All he wanted to do was make her dreams, and his, come true that very night, but Emily was right; he was a taken man. _Damn it all to hell._

Suddenly, Derek Morgan wasn't happy about his relationship with Tamara. Because now he's missing delicious fun with the real woman he was in love with; the real woman who made his heart pound nearly out of his chest; the real woman he cared about, and trusted, who just offered road-head.

Morgan could only imagine her full red lips wrapped around his...

"Derek, my love, you are thinking much too hard!" Pen pointed out and poked his side the best she could.

Derek groaned at her mentioning that he was too hard, and hard he was. He realized how tight his pants were, and cursed his choice of clothing."Come on gorgeous let's get going, see you at the normal place Emily."

"Yeah, yeah you got it." Prentiss waved them off as she got into her SUV.

"Ready Pen?" Derek asked as he looked down at the red head.

"You know it handsome." she laughed and got into Derek's vehicle, on the passenger side of course. Before Morgan jumped in on the driver's side he situated his pants once more and jumped in.

The drive was semi quiet, it would've been dead silent if his radio wasn't taking up some of the awkward silence between them. The slow beats of oldies thumped in his speakers.

"So," Garcia bit her lip trying to take up some of the silence with the gracing of her voice."How's are you and Tamara doing?"

"Fine," Derek sighed, wishing Penelope hadn't brought up his girlfriend.

"That's good." Garcia nodded.

"Yeah I guess." Morgan licked his lips and stole a quick glance at his crotch, and thanked the heavens his boner had gone down.

The the rest of the drive was in silence as Derek pulled into the parking lot. Prentiss was waiting, and happened to save them a spot to park next to her. Morgan pulled into the parking spot and shut off the car after putting it in park. Penelope unsnapped her seat belt and jumped out of the large truck; Derek quickly following the suit.

"No road-head I hope," Prentiss teased.

Garcia only smirked and acted like she was fixing her lipstick and winked at Prentiss, who happened to pale intently."Oh god that's gross! Disturbing I tell you!"

Morgan only laughed and got between the two ladies, wrapping his arms around their shoulders."Come on girls lets get inside and have some fun!"

Garcia and Prentiss looked at each other and just burst out laughing as they let the tall, dark-skinned, handsome man lead them inside. The music was loud, and so was everyone inside. They made their way to the bar, getting their own respective drinks before finding a table. Derek of course being the dancer he was found his way on the dance floor.

Penelope watched from her seat, eye fucking the gorgeous man on the dance floor.

"You really like him don't you?" Emily asked as she watched Pen's gaze on Morgan.

"You have no idea sweet-cheeks." Garcia admitted softly.

"Then why haven't you told him?" Prentiss pressed on.

"Have you seen Ms. Barnes?"

"Yes,"

"That's why. Look at me, I'm nothing like them skinny bitches; no offense Em," Penelope said and looked at Emily, who in return held up her hands.

"None taken, go on."

"Derek really likes Tamara, he's probably even got a nice pretty diamond ring picked out for her, probably already introduced him to his mother..." Garcia sighed and took a large gulp of her alcoholic beverage.

"Pen, if you ask me. I think he tolerates Tamara because he can't have what he really wants: you. Seriously you should've seen him on the flight home. He was so giddy to get off the plane and see you it was revoltingly sweet!" Prentiss said truthfully.

"Emily, please that man wouldn't cross the room for me if he never knew even met me." Garcia grumbled as she watched Derek dance with the ladies on the dance floor.

"Really Penelope, you're too hard on yourself. You're gorgeous, and even Derek Morgan can see that. I think he would cross a room for you any day, but he's too scared to." Emily urged on.

Garcia only snorted and shook her head, ignoring the rest of the conversation, grabbing the waitress that was walking by to get her another drink.

And suddenly Derek Morgan, her chocolate Adonis, pried his way from the grimy fingers of the sluts around him and made his way to the table, and looked right at Garcia."Come on baby girl, dance with me."

Penelope's eyes almost bugged out from her skull as she fixed her glasses."Excuse me? I can't dance. Scratch that.. I _don't _dance_."_

"Please for me, beautiful? I'll teach you!" Derek begged.

Garcia groaned and took a swig of her drink and set it down, jumping down from the tall chair and took Derek's hand.

The loud drums, and the smooth strumming of the guitar created the perfect beat. She was definitely nervous as the song continued on, Derek's hands on her waist showing her how to move.

* * *

_She can be the one._

_She can be the angel._

_She can get me high._

_She can be my savior._

_If the right one came along,_

_God knows I'd do her wrong._

_She can be a saint,_

_she can be a looker._

_She can make love;_

_Fuck like a hooker._

_If the right one came along,_

_God knows I'd do her wrong._

_Do her wrong!_

* * *

Derek was in front of her then he was behind her. Garcia tried to fight the blush attempting to rise to her cheeks. She could feel him grinding behind her, urging her to follow his lead. Hell, with that kinda motive to grind up against a gorgeous sculpture of a man, why the hell not?

Emily watched the two, and rooted for Penelope as the Techie danced with the object of her fantasies.

As the song settled to an explosive close, Derek's hand caressed her cheek, making her look back at him. His eyes were hooded with lust, and she knew her's must've mirrored his. And with the simple, sweet gesture his lips descended on her's.

Fire danced in her veins as he sparked the match. She pressed her lips more firmly against his, deepening the kiss. He tasted delicious, more than she ever thought he could. Her angelfish; her angel period. Then she remembered who exactly she was kissing, and the fact he had a girlfriend. Penelope pulled away and pushed him back.'I um... I need to go to the bathroom.. I need to go home. I, wow. EMILY PRENTISS WE'RE LEAVING!"

Penelope hurried her bottom over to the other agent and dragged her out of the club. She was as equally shocked as Penelope about the kiss."Wow, just wow."

"Yeah, whatever. Drop me off at home please, and _please_ pick me up." Garcia begged as she got into Prentiss's SUV.

"Sure, just wow."

"SHUT UP! That wasn't supposed to happen. Oh my GOD! I'm the other woman now? NO!" Penelope whined and covered her face as Emily drove her home.

"I'm sure I was a mistake on his part, I bet he just got caught up in the moment. At least you know he's into you now." Emily taunted.

"HE'S A TAKEN MAN!"

"Yeah, a taken man who wants some of Garcia!" Emily laughed and shook her head."I'm just teasing, don't get get mad. Just.. sort this out with JJ tomorrow."

"Oh you have NO idea what I'm going to be saying to her tomorrow." Pen grumbled.

Emily just sat and listened on the drive to Garcia's retro apartment, listening to her rants and giving her own input when asked for it.

And just when she thought nothing _else_ scandalous would happen at the BAU. And yet the drama wheel kept on spinning. _Well, at least I can say nothing's ever boring at work._

* * *

_A/N: _Alright peoples sorry for the long update. I am currently working on like 4 different stories, 2 of which are of Inuyasha sorts, and then a strange angels idea, and this one. So be patient in updates. College finals was also the reason why it has taken me so long to update. Studying for them has been a bitch, but alas I am back and I have had this chapter half way finished. So I finally decided to finish it and here it is! Please review I enjoy those very much!

Until the next chapter!

P.E.

P.S.: The song I used in this chapter is called Do Her Wrong by Atom Smash; an amazing band from good ol' Miami, FL that I know personally. They just got signed onto JIVE records a few months ago so applause to them! And their debut album featuring Do Her Wrong will be out sometime in july! If you want to listen please check out the link below. Please remove the "[dot]" and replace with with the actual "." thank you!

Song: http://www[dot]jiverecords[dot]com/atomsmash/player/


	5. I Hate You I Love You

5. I Hate You, I Love You

"_Sucks doesn't it?" _

_She heard his clear voice, and her heart lurched. She couldn't cry anymore. It was like she didn't' have any tears left to shed, like her tear ducts dried up in the short 72 hours of their case there in Alaska._

"_What?" Garcia questioned briefly, not really trusting her voice to not crack in front of the gorgeous man she shared a room with for the past three days (even though he slept on the floor of course)._

"_Just knowing we couldn't of done any of this without you," she could almost hear the smile in his voice. The proud, undeniable amazement that echoed through his words, and she knew why. She had just gone through a traumatizing event watching, literally watching, the life leave someone's eyes._

"_Yeah, pretty much." Pen agreed, a weak smile rising to her plum painted lips, and she nodded. Her black shawl hung around her elbows, and the black dress hung around her._

"_I'm proud of you Penelope, despite everything that had happened: you came back." Morgan said, she could hear the rustling of his jacket and the clinking of his sunglasses, as he put them in his front pocket."And you got the job done."_

_Penelope took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes before opening them once more."You know, at the sight of blood I used to run away... and in two nights I ran towards it." Garcia only turned around when she felt Derek's hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up at him, his beautifully sculpted face stared back at her._

"_It means you're changing into someone stronger than you realize," Derek said softly, comfortingly if you will."You cared enough to risk your own life to save someone else."_

"_Yeah but, what's the difference between being strong, and being jaded?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling."I'm scared Derek, I don't want to lose who I am, so I can do this job!" and just when Penelope thought she had no more tears to shed, her voice cracked, and she could feel them brimming her eyes._

_Morgan hated seeing his baby girl, so sad, so depressed, so... unlike herself. He missed the bubbly woman he loved so much, and desperately wanted her back. He would do anything to see her smile, to hear her sweet laugh. Her brightly colored nature shining through the dark horrors she had just witnessed. Derek pulled her close, making her look around with him."We are in one of the most beautiful places on Earth. I know you see that don't you?"_

_Garcia just looked around herself, and at the dimming sky although she could still feel Morgan's eyes on her."Yeah," she admitted. Trying to keep her eyes off of him, but she felt his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him with his gentle touch._

"_Then we have nothing to worry about." he said softly, removing his hand from her face, but grabbed her hands instead."Its who you _are_ baby girl. You see the beauty in everything, and everyone no matter where you go. That part of you is never gonna change because I'm not gonna let it..." he said before he was cut off by his secret love._

"_I don't need you to protect me," Garcia argued._

"_Tough. I think I'm gonna stay on the job a little bit longer," he smiled._

"_Yeah? How much longer?" Pen asked. She could feel a tear sliding down her cheek as she blinked, looking Derek Morgan dead in the eyes; a smile rising to her lips._

"_Every day of my life," Derek said, leaning into her and lifted up his hand, wiping away the stray tear._

_Penelope let out a small laugh as she reached out and gave him a light punch to his muscly chest."I kinda love you Derek Morgan."_

_Morgan could only smile as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he buried his face into her hair."I kinda love you too, Penelope Garcia."_

* * *

It was after that case that Garcia broke up with Kevin Lynch. His jealousy was cute, but the small confession that Derek gave to her gave her hope; hope that he would be with her one day in the near future, and she didn't want anything to ruin that for her. She might have been acting a bit selfish, but for once she _wanted _to be selfish. She wanted to think of herself, and her feelings. She didn't want to hurt Kevin more than she was by always pining over Morgan, and Kevin knew that. He knew it the moment she called him up and told him she was staying in a room with Derek.

She had to admit, she wanted something to happen between them, but Derek was a gentleman and slept on the floor, especially after their brief quarrel after she watched a man die in her arms. Plus the fact he was with Tamara Barnes made it that much harder, and now he kissed her. And at the very moment she was in her bed, replaying the scene that had happened the night before she couldn't believe how happy she felt in those sparing few seconds before she freaked.

Just like Emily promised, she came and picked up Penelope to get Esther the next morning, fully ignoring when Derek came fifteen minutes before Emily called and said she was on her way. She even had her door locked to make sure he thought she was already gone. She was of course quiet as a mouse when he knocked on the door repeatedly, proclaiming he knew she was inside (which she was, but she wasn't gonna let him know that). After the agonizing ten minutes of Derek Morgan pounding on her door, he finally left presuming she had gone already to get her car.

And just like clock work Emily arrived five minutes after that. Penelope sighed as she picked up her morning coffee from her cup holder in her car, closing, and locking the door as she headed up to her apartment. She had three whole days to avoid Derek Morgan, and she sure as hell was going to use up every single one.

She opened up her apartment door, and went straight for her phone, hoping to catch JJ on her cell phone.

She quickly dialed her best friend's number on speed dial as she waited for the blond-haired, blue-eyed mother to answer her phone.

"Hey Pen,"

Garcia let out a sigh of relief when JJ answered."Hey, um.. I need to talk to you; privately."

"Ugh, okay... let me go into my office." JJ said and looked at Will, handing him Henry. She covered the receiver of the phone and smiled."Garcia needs to talk to me, I'll be in my study."

Will only nodded as JJ got up from the sofa and went into her office. She bit her lip and closed the door before taking a seat. She knew she could trust Will with anything, but she knew Pen. Sometimes Jennifer wondered if her best friend was starting to take lessons of distrust in a lot of people from Derek Morgan."What's up Penelope?"

"So last night after work, you know how me, Emily, and Derek went to get drinks after work?"

"Yeah," JJ frowned."What about it?"

"Well, something happened last night that.. shouldn't... of happened." Garcia said bluntly and sat on her couch, tucking her feet under her bum.

"Care to elaborate, or should I guess?"

"Derek Morgan kissed me when we were dancing..." Penelope spewed out, closing her eyes as she waited for JJ's reaction.

"WHAT?" JJ cried out in shock, almost falling out of her chair."But.. but.. WHAT?"

"I know, I know and I kissed BACK! Derek Morgan is a deliciously strong, handsome, gorgeous God (and I swear he had a boner before we got into his truck),"

"Pen, TMI."

"Sorry, but it's true. So anyway... I kissed him back, and it was so, so wonderful, and he tasted so good. But then of course I had to remember he was a taken man. I was kissing a taken man! I don't do that! And I feel like such a fucking SLUT!" Garcia whined.

"Okay, Penelope, calm down. Take in deep breaths. You are _not_, let me repeat, _not_ a slut. You are no where _near_ a slut. Morgan is the slut here, not you." JJ soothed through the receiver of the phone, immediately wishing she was over at her dear friend's house to comfort her.

"Could've fooled me, and yes he is a slut! A very big man-whore! And do you know why? HE KISSED ME WHEN HE HAS A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! God, I'd love to hate that man!" Pen grumbled and suddenly wished she had ice cream.

"See! So you're not the slut.. do you want me to sick Hotch and Rossi on him?" JJ teased.

"Yes please," Garcia pouted.

Jennifer smiled at her friend, wishing Penelope could see it."Everything will work out. What are you planning to do if he comes over and threatens to kick in your door when you don't answer?"

"I will worry about that when the time comes! Right now I have a great dislike in him, and plan on ignoring him for the next three days! Thanks for the talk JJ, I'll let you get back to Henry, and the man you wish is Spencer Reid!" Pen giggled and quickly hung up before JJ could come back with a retort.

JJ glared at her cell phone before hanging up and growled softly. She got up and walked out into the living room, taking Henry back from Will and kissed her son's forehead."So girl talks over huh?" Will asked.

"Yep. All done." she smiled and cooed her growing boy.

Derek sighed as he looked at his phone, waiting for at least a text from Garcia, but it wasn't coming and he knew it.

"Will you stop looking at your phone Derek, its like you're _wanting_ your boss to call."Tamara frowned disapprovingly."I'm on break, we only have a half an hour left before I go back to work, and then our dinner date tonight!"

"Yeah, I know..." Morgan sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket."Tamara... listen, there's something I need to tell you. Last night, I... kinda, sorta, kissed our Technical Analyst." Derek admitted. He knew it wasn't fair to Tamara on what he did, and she needed to know he betrayed her trust.

The look on her face was one of shock, and hurt."What? Why would you do that? Derek you're in a relationship, a committed relationship!"

"I know that! I'm sorry, okay! I had a bit of alcohol in my system, and that's it. It was a mistake and it won't happen again." Morgan sighed, covering his face.

"Don't, just don't talk to me right now." Tamara growled, standing up and throwing the napkin on her plate before she grabbed her purse, and left the restaurant in a huff.

Morgan groaned once more, knowing he blew it. He just hoped Tamara would forgive him for his mistake. It was clear last night that he crossed the boundary that Penelope never wanted to cross, despite what all her flirting said to him. The signals of attraction she gave off weren't what he hoped they would be.

Derek stood up, leaving two twenty dollar bills on the table, hoping it would cover everything as he walked out. He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He got into his truck and stared at the screen, hoping Penelope would jut call, or text. He sighed and pressed the number two on his phone and held it up to his ear. The phone ringed until it went straight to her voice-mail."Penelope, please... call me back. I'm sorry." Morgan pleaded."I need to know that we're okay... as friends. I know I stepped the line, and Tamra knows I told her. And she's pissed at me, but please. I can't live with myself if you stop talking to me... Bye." Derek sighed as he hung up his phone and stuck it back in his pocket, putting his key into the ignition. He turned the small piece of metal and listened as the engine roared ,and he went home.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 5 is here! I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review!


	6. Vindicated

6. Vindicated

Three agonizing days. Well, agonizing for the poor techie. She had just spent her morning listening to her voice-mails on the way to work. She didn't know when her message box got full, but every single message was one of pleading from the very man she had been avoiding.

"_Penelope, please…. call me back. I'm sorry. I need to know that we're okay…. as friends. I know I stepped the line, and Tamra knows I told her. And she's pissed at me, but please. I can't live with myself if you stop talking to me…. Bye."_

"_Pen, come on please answer your phone, just talk to me please. I'm sorry."_

"_Garcia, come on Baby Girl, I didn't mean to upset you. Please call me back."_

_"Penelope Garcia, answer your God damn phone before I go over to your apartment and kick the door in!" _Garcia snorted at that message before she deleted it."Yeah right muscle man, like you would kick in my door to fear my wrath." Which she had been right, Derek Morgan was no where in sight of her apartment, nor did he dare kick in her front door.

"_Damn it Baby Girl, please don't make me beg… Fine I'm begging; please, please, please, please Penelope call me back, talk to me, yell at me, just please anything!" _

"_Pen," _Damn did he sound heart broken, now that made her heart squeeze."_please…. call me back. I just need to hear your voice, not just your voice-mail. I need to hear your cute laugh, and you're sexy voice calling me your Hot Stuff, or your Angelfish. Please Penelope…. I miss you."_

With the last message, Garcia forgave everything Derek Morgan did that night. With those simple words "_I miss you" _earned the man her forgiveness.

The red-head picked up her Macchiato from the coffee shop close to the BAU, and quickly hurried into the large building. She wanted to get into her office before Morgan noticed her. She knew it was wrong to avoid him (even though she forgave him), but she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She sucked down her delicious beverage as she got set up, keeping the drink away from her babies of course. Her red locks were pulled into a tight bun, and she was wearing her normal out-of-the-norm multicolored dress, bright pink lipstick adorned her lips as she sucked on the straw. She turned on her computers and logged into all of them simultaneously.

She quickly looked back at her phone before she picked it up, sending her Hot Stuff a text. _I forgive you, but I'm not ready to see you. -Pen._

Hitting the send button on her phone she shut her phone before stuffing it back into her purse. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh before getting to the vast amount of work a head of her.

She knew it was going to be a long, long day at the office, and she had a feeling her fishes were going to be going off again. They were going to leave her behind while she waited constantly for them to give her something to do, for them to assure her they were okay by the sounds of their voices. It was going to be a long week back, and she knew it. She hated feeling so helpless; she hated that everything couldn't be fixed by a hug, and there wasn't any evil in the world. But she had to believe there was good in everyone; if she didn't, well, she would be as jaded as the next person, and Penelope Garcia wasn't going to be jaded; Derek Morgan would make sure of that.

* * *

It was three long days since he last spoke, or seen his Baby Girl. Derek couldn't handle it, he didn't like not seeing her gorgeous face, or hear the sound of her voice. He knew he made a big mistake in kissing his lovely analyst, but he couldn't help himself. Now his girlfriend was pissed off at him, and so was the love of his life. He frowned when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled off his phone from the clip on his belt. He flipped open his phone, and almost smiled.

_I forgive you, but I'm not ready to see you. -Pen._

The text brightened his day, even if he couldn't see Penelope, he could at least talk to her again, and that would be enough. Derek went to his desk, he smiled as he opened up the secret drawer of fun that Garcia "installed". He pulled out the picture of her posing, and rubbed his thumb across the glass frame. His desk was empty of pictures of anything, but his family. He didn't even have any photos of him, and Tamara. Derek sighed, he knew the relationship wasn't a wise decision. His heart wasn't completely in it, where in Tamara's was.

Morgan chewed on his inner cheek as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the clock. He didn't want to work on paperwork, nor did he want to do anything else, but he knew he needed to get start on things. He didn't want to make Hotch stay any later than he had to. The man had a family where as Derek Morgan himself didn't. But the want was still there. He was stepping closer, and closer to his forties, and his mother was getting impatient with wanting grandchildren. Hell, his sister's were getting impatient in waiting for little Morgan's running around the house during his sparring visits.

Derek just couldn't bring the conversation of children, or marriage up with Tamara. It didn't seem right. It seemed wrong in all sense of the word (plus the fact she was now royally pissed at him). He knew he wouldn't ever be completely happy with Tamara.

He rubbed his face, and groaned. But his silence, and thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up in his chair and frowned. Who the hell could be at the door at this time of morning? "Come in,"

His office door opened to reveal JJ. He smiled at the blond, but the glare on her face wasn't one he was expecting that morning."I know you're a man whore, but next time plant your lips on someone else, and not on our Technical Analyst, or you _will_ feel the wrath of Hotchner, and Rossi. Then I will chew you up and spit you out, and send your remains to your mother with a note explaining exactly why you were delivered like that because her son couldn't stay committed to a relationship. If you don't like Tamara Barnes anymore maybe you should get over yourself, dump her, and ask Penelope out instead of hiding behind the mask you seem to be doing. Every person here knows your feelings for her. I am NOT going to let you hurt her anymore, so if you can't dump Ms. Barnes, quit bantering with my best friend, or I'll roast your ass alive." JJ said calmly before closing the door behind her.

Morgan didn't know whether to be amused, or completely terrified by the blond's threats (especially since she said it with a calm voice). Rossi and Hotch were threatening enough, but he had a feeling there was more to the shorter woman's wrath than anyone realized. All he knew is maybe it was a good thing he didn't get on her bad side because damn she was scary as hell.

But there was one thing he couldn't get out of his mind: Why did JJ say everyone knew about his feelings for Penelope? Was he that much of an open book? He sure as hell hoped not.

It wasn't, but an hour after Jj's threats to Derek that everyone was gathered in the meeting room. JJ was preparing a presentation on the recent case. But Rossi and Hotch could feel the tension in the room. Something had happened between their team over the last three days, and they didn't know what. But they could see the anger blazing in the blue eyes of the blond agent. He could also see the guilt hiding in the depths of Morgan's eyes."So…. what's going on?" Reid asked. He had noticed the thick silence, and the daggers JJ was glaring at the man who was like his brother. He also didn't miss the gleam of humor in Prentiss's eyes as she watched JJ's apparent anger towards Derek, and the guilt-ridden agent was suffering through.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over Spence, its _all_ Morgan's problem!" JJ said."What's important is this case!"

Spencer could only gulp, and glad he wasn't on the end of JJ's rage.

Aaron, and Dave could only watch from their seats, knowing they would need to confront the blond, and get to the bottom of her anger toward Morgan. They couldn't function the right way when everyone on their team wasn't in the best of moods toward one another."What do we have JJ?" Hotch asked, taking the heat from poor Derek.

"Four homicides in the last three days," she said, clicking her trusty remote for the projector to show the images of the case on the wall."But over all they believe the person doing this has been doing this for a while, tying up loose ends, pretty much they have 12 open cases, with similar MO's."

"But nothing they could see to link all of them together?" Rossi wondered.

"None that they could see, no. Just similar MO's, but it seems like it is the same man." JJ explained.

"It looks like he's evolving, killing faster, more efficient. He knows what works, and what doesn't." Prentiss pointed out.

"He's becoming more confident, taking his time with his victims. Making them feel the pain he wants them to feel." Rossi added.

"From what they've gathered about the families involved. Each of these men that have been killed…. have been apart of a church. Some figure head in a church."

"Its strange that the unsub is targeting high-powered church officials." Morgan said and leaned forward in his chair."Could it be he was one of them at one time?"

"It is possible, but they don't think so." JJ snapped at Morgan, but quickly shrugged it off.

"JJ," Hotch warned the woman before looking at Morgan."This is definitely going to be an interesting, yet emotional case. We're going to leave immediately if he's spiraling this fast. Let's get our things ready and be on the plane by noon at the latest."

Everyone stood up from their seats, and in a single file line left the room; all any way except JJ, and Hotchner.

"Jennifer, what was that today?" Aaron wondered.

"I'm sorry Hotch, it's just…. God he pisses me off with how he treats Penelope! He has a girlfriend, and he was kissing all up on Garcia, and she was freaking out for the past three days! He stepped across the line, so I warned him if he doesn't quit playing with her heart I would roast him alive!"

"JJ, I know you're angry, but please don't bring this to work. Keep it at home, I need this team to function at its full capacity. I should ask Morgan to stay home because of his mind not being in the right place, but we need as many people as we can get right now. So, he will be coming, and you will watch your tongue and get a long with him as much as you can, once we get off of this case, I will deal with him personally."

"Thanks, Hotch, but don't hurt him too bad…. Pen likes him too much, even though I don't know why." JJ grumbled as she finished gathering her things.

"I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for my team, and for Penelope." he nodded before walking out of the room. Perhaps Dave was right, two weeks might be just enough to get the two together with how things were progressing. The only problem still remained: Tamara Barnes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know JJ might SEEM out of character, but I think in desperate measures she would do anything to protect her friends, so that's how I saw her being able to do it. So I hope you enjoyed this once more, please review! I appreciate them very much! Also drama, drama, drama is coming up ^-^!


	7. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

7. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

A knock on the Technical Analyst's office door brought her from her attention on her screen."Enter my lair if you dare!" she said as she used her finger magic as the last of her paperwork. It had been a couple of days, and thankfully the case wasn't too difficult for her furry friends to solve. They were on their way home, and she would finally be able to greet her least favorite profilers in the world, but she couldn't help but love them all the same. She also decided it was time to quit running from Derek, he had been tortured enough especially with their recent case. Her handsome chunk of chocolate had been battling his religious views, and the last case didn't make it easier. The unsub had been molested as a child by his own priest, which in the end made him snap and went on a Priest hunting spree.

When her door opened, she swiveled around in her chair. What greeted her was someone she didn't expect; Tamara Barnes."Um, hello Ms. Barnes what can I do you for?" she stammered and stood up. She was told by Derek that Tamara knew, but it didn't make it any easier in facing the woman. She smoothed her floral skirt, and straightened her florescent pink blazer."If you're looking for Special Agent Morgan he will be back in a few hours."

"I know, but he isn't why I am here." Tamara said sternly. Her dark eyes looked over Garcia in great distaste. _He kissed this woman? Why? What is so special about this... childish computer nerd_ ? Tamara asked herself.

"O-oh, um would you like some coffee? My break is up, and I really need some caffeine."

"That sounds sufficient." the dark skinned woman said and pursed her lips together."Besides I wanted to talk to you about something important anyway."

Penelope only nodded as she fixed her glasses. She grabbed her oversized bag, turned off her babies, and grabbed her cell phone before leading Ms. Barnes from her office. Nerves took over Penelope's body. What did Derek's girlfriend want to talk about? The kiss? She sure as hell hoped not, but knowing her luck that was exactly what it was about.

Oh did she curse the day when her Adonis planted his lips on her's.

Taking Tamara to the coffee shop across the way from the BAU she chewed on her pink painted lip. She had ordered her favorite beverage and sat at one of the tables. Tamara had taken the seat in front of her. The woman looked as if she was on a mission, and by God she was.

"What is your relationship with Derek?"

_Well, aren't you blunt? _Garcia groaned inwardly and took a sip of the hot caffeinated drink."Well, we work together, and we're best friends that's it. I swear."

The look on Tamara's face screamed that she didn't believe the red head.

"Listen what we did was wrong, he kissed me first, and I kissed him back. I know he had you, and I'm sorry. We were both drinking, and it was completely on accident that it happened." Pen rambled.

"You talk to much, shut up. Just keep your fat little fingers off of _my_ boyfriend. I don't even see what he sees in you. Men like him don't go for women like you, he goes for women like me, which is why he is mine." she hissed and leaned over the table."Cross the professional line again, and I _will_ make you regret it. You're nothing but a home-wrecker, and that's all you'll ever be." The enraged woman lifted up her, now cold cup of Joe and threw it on Penelope before storming out.

It was easy enough to say that Penelope was shocked, and disgusted in herself. Tamara Barnes was right. And the taller woman had every right to say the things she said, and done because it was all true. She was a home-wrecking, larger woman. Derek Morgan had been drunk. If the perfectly sculpted piece of muscle was sober he wouldn't of ever kissed her .He wouldn't ever cross the room for her. Just like she had said to him when the incident with Battle happened, she was just the girl who would be up against the back wall; the girl Derek wouldn't ever be attracted to.

She knew she wasn't the thinnest thing on the block, and she knew she didn't attract the hottest of men (mainly geeks like Kevin) but she was confident nevertheless. But now? Her self-esteem was at an all time low. She was covered in coffee, her outfit was ruined, and her make up was running down her face.

With shaking hands she grabbed some napkins and started to try and save what bit of her outfit she could. She wiped off her face, grabbed her car keys, and she drove herself home .She needed to change, and to get a hold of herself. She couldn't let anyone see her like that. She couldn't let anyone know what had transpired between her and Ms. Barnes.

Penelope wouldn't ruin Derek's happiness because of a bit of spilled coffee.

* * *

Penelope even had time for a quick shower, but she reapplied her make up in the BAU bathroom near her office. She was in pristine condition by the time her friends, whom were like family, walked into the office. She forced a smile on her face as she walked over giving each of them hugs, and cheerful greetings. She saved Derek for last, hoping he wouldn't see through her disguise, or anyone else for that matter. But the look Rossi had given her let her know he was going to want to speak to her later. _God I hate Profilers_. Pen finished her rounds of hugs, and was glad when Hotch dismissed them for their own lunch break leaving Penelope to finish her paperwork in peace (or at least she hoped).

Like a busy bee, Garcia headed right for her office, closing the door quickly behind her. She let out a sigh of relief knowing she had escaped a confrontation with Dave Rossi for a least a short time. Sitting down at her babies, she turned them back on and licked her lips as she began to type away.

* * *

A/N: Okay a short-filler chapter I know, but I have lost my mojo recently. I pictured Tamara would be a complete and utter bitch to our favorite techie because of what indeed transpired between our most loved pairing. So that is why I made her a bitch in this chapter. She seemed to have that tendency when things happened that she didn't like, so there is Tamara Barnes!

Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll have my mojo back in time for chapter 8.


End file.
